


Legacies

by misbegotten



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Parker's a little bored between jobs.





	Legacies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustShai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustShai/gifts).



Eliot is cooking, Hardison is hacking, and Parker is scheming. Parker's a little bored between jobs.

"We could open a school!" she announces. "A hitter, hacker, thief school!"

Eliot presses a clove of garlic with the flat end of the knife. "You want to create little versions of us?"

Hardison grins. "Yeah, man. An army of Parkeliodisons."

Parker beams. "They'd be like ninjas. Super ninjas. A sneaky, thieving, hitting, hacking **horde**!"

They all fall silent. Eliot adds onions to the pan and lets the silence lengthen.

"Yeah, maybe not," Parker agrees, as if Eliot has spoken.

"Parkeliodisons," Hardison says wistfully.


End file.
